User talk:SuperTiencha
=2009= Welcome! Hi Slayer25769 -- we are excited to have Tower of Druaga Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Tower of Druaga Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 21:25, May 16, 2009‎ Hi! My brother and i joined the wiki because we support namco games. Come back to edit. PACMAN ON THE LOOSE! 00:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) User talk Don't comment on the userpage. Write on my talk page. TommyC [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!']] Ishtar's Castle =2010= Re:Administration Actually I have admin rights on several other wiki's and I really don't have the good time to edit here often. I'll concer it some other time, perhaps when I'm more likely to contribute here, PacBoyCraZ | My talk page 22:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) =2013= Interesting This is a very interesting wiki you had here. The links of monsters also being in the Tales series (Phantasia?) are particularly interesting. I hope it is okay but I am linking to your wiki from w:c:Tales due to this. Since there is an anime adaptation of this series, I am wondering if we could create a page at w:c:Animanga:Tower of Druaga? I am not totally sure where to start, lacking data. But then I could advertise your wiki there. Once that is done, could we put the animangafooter on your homepage? +Y 07:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, feel free to. I actually got into Tower of Druaga through the anime and why I made this wiki. - SuperTiencha (talk) 17:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC)